1. Field
The present inventive concept generally relates to an electronic apparatus having a multiband antenna. More particularly, the preventive concept relates to a multiband antenna apparatus which transmits and receives low and high frequency band signals, and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuing development of communication technology, there has appeared a high-speed wireless network technology which transmits and receives high-capacity data by using a high frequency band in a wirelessly communicable electronic field.
An example of a high-speed wireless network standard includes WiGig. The WiGig is an international standard whereby a Wi-Fi communication is performed at a speed between 1 Gbps and 7 Gbps 10 times or more, faster than current Wi-Fi in a band of 60 GHz internally commonly distributed as a non-licensed band. A wireless network standard of a high frequency band, such as WiGig, or the like, has been gradually commercialized. Thus, an antenna supporting such a high frequency band is required in an electronic apparatus.
If an electronic apparatus includes an antenna which supports a high frequency band according to a tendency to slimming of the electronic apparatus, the antenna may be integrated with an antenna using a low frequency band to be included in the electronic apparatus rather than may be installed separately from the antenna using the low frequency band.
Therefore, there is required a method of implementing slimming of an electronic apparatus for a wireless communication and supporting low and high frequency bands in an antenna installed in the electronic apparatus.